


Who Leaves a Wedding Early?

by EvilSenpai



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Heartbroken Regina, Multi, Oneshot, Unrequited, a lot of crying, captainswan wedding, jealous!Regina, no curse after the weddings, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilSenpai/pseuds/EvilSenpai
Summary: A heartbroken Regina attends Emma’s wedding. Pretty self-explanatory idk.





	Who Leaves a Wedding Early?

**Author's Note:**

> The curse that came after their actual wedding isn’t in this*

My eyes followed Emma as she walked down the aisle, a small smile on my face. She seemed to be glowing; radiating happiness. I looked at Henry beside me and a big grin was painted on him as he watched his birth mother of walk towards her true love.

Unfortunately that true love was not me, something I had to remind myself of. Slowly, she approached Killian at the alter, her eyes bright with the possibilities of the future. My own eyes dimmed at the sight. That should’ve been me up there. But I had missed my window of opportunity. I’d realized too late. I reached up the wipe away the small tear that was threatening to fall down my cheek as the ceremony started.

It was slow, and it felt like it lasted forever. The moment Archie reached the part about anyone objecting, my face began to tremble. _Push it back in Regina, it’s okay. Don’t get upset over the stupid savior._

The cold mayor facade I’d perfected over the years attempted to fall onto my features.

 The end of the ceremony was finally upon us, and as Emma kissed Hook I looked away, teeth clenched. The smile on both of their faces was painful enough. They were going to live a happy life together now.

As everyone filed off of the roof, Henry took my hand and gave me a reassuring look.

“It’s gonna be okay, mom.” I wrapped my arms around him, and the tears started falling. “You love her don’t you?” He looked up at me, still in my arms, and I gave him a small nod. He hugged me tighter and I buried my face in his hair. At least I’ll always have my son. Sweet little Henry.

A few hours passed by and it was time for the reception, so I cleaned myself up and went back out. They’d cleared out the town hall and decorated it beautifully, bordering on almost cheesy. My eyes wandered to the cake table, which had been cut minutes previously, and I trudged over to grab a plate. Henry was off socializing with other kids, so I sat at the very corner table, where I could see everything but wandering eyes wouldn’t see me easily. I wasn’t usually one to eat cake, but it was supposed to be a happy celebration, plus I was feeling too terrible to not depress-eat.

“Hey everyone,” I heard Archie’s voice from the stage. “It’s time for the happy couples first dance, you’re welcome to join in after awhile!” The stupid grin on his face made my blood rush. I tossed down my fork as Emma and Hook started dancing. All I could do was watch, watch them smile and whisper into each other’s ears. It was sickening, and it made my chest feel like someone had dropped a boulder on it.

Slowly standing, I made my way out of the room, the music echoing in my ears as I walked to the bathroom. I approached the mirror and looked at myself, all broken down. My hands gripped the sides of the sink and I couldn’t help the sob that came out of me, and before I knew it my vision was blurry with tears. Shallow breaths were all I could manage as I tried to calm myself down, but I couldn’t.

The door opened quietly and I didn’t notice as Mary-Margaret came to stand behind me. She placed a hand on my shoulder and I jumped.

“What do you want?” I muttered miserably, my voice hoarse.

“I wanted to make sure you’re okay. You kinda ran out.”

“Does it look like I’m okay?” I turned back towards the sink away from her.

“I know it must be tough, watching your friend get married after losing Robin. But you’ll find someone else.” A wash of anger came over me and I jerked my body towards her.

“You don’t understand, Snow!” I yelled.

“Then help me understand.” God this woman.

“This isn’t about Robin,” I sobbed smashing my fists against the sink. “It should’ve been me, but I missed my chance. No one would be stupid enough to love me anyway, especially not Emma.” I could hear Snow’s small “oh”, and she grabbed my arm. Before I could ask what she was doing she pulled me into a hug. Her hand rubbed circles on my back as I cried onto her shoulder and muttered incoherently about Emma.

It took me a few minutes to be able to pull away and let Mary Margaret look at my face. I’m sure it was a mess. “I’m sorry I got your blouse all wet.” She grabbed my hand and gave me a small sad smile.

“It’s okay, lets get you cleaned up.”

I pondered why I had hated her while she helped me clean up the mascara that had run down my face, and the redness of my eyes. I should’ve worn water-proof mascara today, stupid.

She led me back out into the hall, and I did my best to look like nothing had happened, my facade slipping back into place. I needed to keep it together. At least for the rest of the night. I can cry all I want when they’re on their honeymoon.

I sat back in my corner spot and stared at my plate, messing about with the left over cake with my fork.

I heard as someone approached me, but I kept my head down expecting it to be Mary-Margaret.

“‘Gina?” Emma. I looked up at her, trying to rid my eyes of the sad look. “Do you wanna dance?” She grinned at me and held out a hand. I opened my mouth to say no, but hesitated, and slowly but surely took her hand to the dance floor.

It was a slow song, and she placed her hand at my waist, so I resistantly out my hands at her shoulders, my hands just barely wrapped behind her neck. I tried to smile at her, but it definitely wasn’t the happiest smile.

“What’s wrong?” I couldn’t bring my eyes to meet hers.

“Nothing.” I took a deep breath.

“You forgot I can always tell when you’re lying,” she grinned at me. “Me getting married isn’t gonna change anything ya know? We’re still gonna be friends.”

“I know. Nothing will change.” Finally looking her in the eye, a tear fell out of mine.

“Oh, Regina. It’ll be okay.”

“Sure,” I said, knowing she wouldn’t really understand why I’m upset. I told myself I wouldn’t cry for the rest of the night but I failed within just a few minutes. “I think I need to go.” A puzzled looked pained Emma’s face.

“What? You’re gonna leave my wedding early?”

“It’s just the after party,” I muttered quietly.

“But- but why?”

“I really thought you’d have figured it out by now, dear. Just ask your mom.” And with that I turned, grabbed my purse, and escaped from the party. I could feel Emma staring after me, but I didn’t look behind, because I couldn’t let her see the pain etched onto every part of my face.

I decided it might be a better decision to walk home, so I did. Looking at the small town I’d created, the streets empty of people, it was almost calming. But walking up the path to my house my body became weak. I couldn’t bear it.

I collapsed onto my knees sobbing, just at the spot in which I’d met Emma for the first time.

“You’re Henry’s birth mother?” I’d asked. This was the only moment I’d had before she constantly made my blood boil, with threats of taking my son away. It was a moment of pure confusion and disappointment. But also intrigue, because this beautiful young woman just walked into my life.

She just gave me a small “hi” and a little smile, and I knew I was screwed.

I smashed my fists into the pavement, over and over and over again until my hands were rough and small spots of blood began to appear. Waving my hands I let my magic heal them, and I only wish I could do that to my heart.

I felt lucky that no one was out on the streets to hear me sob and kick at my door as I tried to get into my house. As soon as I did all hell broke loose, as I smashed everything. My mirrors, my dishes, anything I could get my hands in. It felt good, but in such a terrible way, to break everything. After throwing a plate across my living room and watching it shatter into pieces, I crawled onto the stairs.

My hands gripped at my hair, and I fought the urge to just thrash my body around, recklessly.

This was the worst pain imaginable, and I knew it would take time to get over it, but it felt like I never would.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh y’all want me to write more of this and make it happy or nah?


End file.
